


Monsters Aren't Real

by comic_ztar789



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Confrontation, Gen, Horror, Little Kid believes in monsters, Night, Parents don't believe in monsters, spoopy, surface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic_ztar789/pseuds/comic_ztar789
Summary: A little girl confronts her monster and something unexpected happens





	Monsters Aren't Real

...Daddy doesn’t believe in monsters. 

I know, because I asked him if he had ever seen the monster under my bed. 

He laughed. 

Daddy said there were no such things as monsters.

…

Mama doesn’t believe in monsters either. 

When I insisted that she look under my bed one day, there weren’t any monsters. 

She just smiled at me, and held my hand to take me to dinner. 

…

That’s when I learned that monsters are scared of the light. 

There were never any monsters when Mr. Sun was up. 

So that means they only live under my bed when it’s dark.

…

Daddy isn’t scared of the dark.

Mama isn’t scared of the dark.

But I’m scared of the dark. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Lucy was a little girl of the age of five. 

The time when she would host tea parties for her stuffed bear and get paint all over her hands. 

She always had her chestnut hair in pigtails tied with pretty red ribbons. Everyday she would wear a cute little skirt with many colorful shirts that brought out her tan skin. Her favorite pair of shoes were some sparkly red slippers that reminded her of the Wizard of Oz. Her blue eyes sparkled as bright as the sun and always made her parents smile when they saw them. 

Lucy had average parents who loved and supported her. Her father was always off at work, but always made time for her. Her mother always played with Lucy whenever she was feeling lonely. 

Lucy was a happy little girl. 

There was just…

...one…

...thing…

Every night, when Lucy fell asleep, something strange would happen. When she woke up in the morning, Lucy noticed some of her things were displaced. 

Just little things.

Teddy was on the floor instead of his chair.

Her pink curtains were open exposing the sunlight that wanted to force its way in.

Lucy was always careful with her things and she would always know if they were moved. 

This troubled Lucy.

Well for Lucy it was obviously some scary monster that was wreaking havoc to her precious knicknacks. When she tried to tell her parents what she suspected they merely laughed and decided to talk about something else.

_ “That’s nice sweetie, but you still haven’t told me what you want for dinner.” _

_ “Oh Honey, monsters don’t exist! Now which color shirt would you like to have?” _

This really aggravated Lucy.

This was one of those times were she hated being five. 

Well if her parents wouldn’t listen then she would just have to take matters into her own hands.

After some careful investigating skills by Lucy, she deduced that the monster must be doing all this at night. This however proved to be a problem for Lucy. 

After all, most children are afraid of the dark. 

This was why her parents put her to bed before sundown. She couldn’t stand the dark and the monster that lived in it. 

However, she was a big girl so she would do what must be done. 

One night during the 13th month of the year, Lucy was lying in her bed waiting for the monster to come. Her room was small, but appropriate for her age. The walls were painted in a soft coral color that brought out her stark white furniture. 

Lucy always thought the dark would make her furniture turn into ghosts, which was another reason why she hated the dark. 

Her room was unnaturally quiet as Lucy fought the temptation to sleep. Not even the sound of the air conditioner permeated the thick and foreboding quietness that surrounded her like the guests at her tea parties

It was so silent that the only thing Lucy could hear was her tiny fragile heart beating. 

_ Ba-Bum _

_ Ba-Bum _

_ Ba-Bum _

_ Ba-Bum _

_ Ba-Bum _

_ CREEEEAAAAAK!  _

Lucy froze as a sharp sound cut through the haziness of her thoughts like a knife to butter. 

Silence.

Lucy could scarcely breathe as the even pace of her heartbeat quickened in response to her frenzied thoughts. She felt heat creep up her cheeks as she repressed the urge to run and scream for her parents. Tears ran down the sides of her face unbidden as she waited with bated breath for her monster to come. 

Her eyes were glued to her ceiling fan as she couldn’t see or hear, but  _ felt  _ something move in her area. 

Shuffling of cloth.

Tapping against metal.

Unnatural shallow breaths. 

From her periphery, Lucy witnessed as the monster plaguing her piece of mind crawled into view from  _ under her bed _ .

He was a lot taller than her, a skeletal figure adorned with ratty stained clothes. His head a large hole in it and a single glowing red pupil gazed upon her tiny helpless form. What caught her eye most though was his wide unnatural grin, promising only good things in contrast to the rest of his appearance. 

Despite the shadows obscuring her face it was quite obvious to him that she was awake, and waiting. 

She was shaking.

She wanted to scream, but he has paralyzed her into silence. 

However, she was a big girl now. 

And big girls aren’t afraid of monsters. 

Lucy mustered up all the bravery she had in her 5 year old body and looked her monster in the eye.

“Hello.”

A moment passed. He didn’t say anything. He just kept staring over her with an ever increasing grin. Just before Lucy was about to start crying, he broke the silence with a deep rumbling voice.

“hi.”

Lucy was surprised by his tone. It had hints of warmth and amusement in it that reminded her of her father. 

Her shaking subsided and she gazed upon her monster with eyes that glimmered in innocence. 

“My name is Lucy. What’s yours?”

A contemplative look came over his features, but he continued to maintain eye contact with her.

“i’m sans. sans the skeleton.” 

Her monster had a name. This brought Lucy a small bit of comfort, enough to give her the confidence to enact her master plan.

Confront her monster.

“I-It’s nice to m-meet you Mr. Sans. U-Um. Now that we know e-each other c-can I ask you for something?”

Sans stared. 

A full minute passed before he responded.

“what is it lucy?” 

Lucy couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped her. She gave a small smile to Sans before asking, 

“Can you, u-um, stop moving my things i-in the daytime. It’s a little s-scary when you do that.”

A longer period of time passed. A period filled with expectation and slowly encroaching fear. Sans never moved an inch during that time. However, hardly noticeable to Lucy, Sans’ smile widened to the point it almost split his face.

“only if you do one tiny little thing for me.” 

Lucy was relieved. He would finally stop. My parents would be safe.

“Ok, what is it?”

Ever so slowly Sans pulled a hand out of his pocket and held it at arms length toward her. His hand smelled of something unfamiliar to Lucy and it was stained with a color she couldn’t identify in the dark. 

“shake my hand.”

That’s all?

Lucy didn’t think any monster could be this nice and reasonable. He was still a little creepy, but the confrontation was going above and beyond her expectations. She smiled as she removed one of her arms from under the covers. A shiver ran through her as the warmth from her arm was exposed to the cold air. His hand hovered unmoving as he watched her carefully. She grabbed his hand with the strength her 5 year old hand could muster. His hand dwarfed hers as he gripped her hand and started lightly shaking it. 

They were shaking hands. 

What a wonderful end to this tale. 

…

Should they be shaking hands for this long?

Sans was still shaking her hand as his gaze drifted from her face to their locked hands. Her sweet smile turned to confusion as she couldn’t for the life of her understand why they were still shaking hands. 

She tried letting go of his hand, but he gripped her hand tight. 

She tried pulling away, but his iron grip didn’t budge.

Her confusion gave way to pure terror as she unfurled from the cocoon of her blankets and desperately pulled her arm to no avail. She gazed in horror as he started laughing still continuing to shake her limp arm. His face exploded in pure glee as he retrieved a large bloody ax from his giant pocket. She screamed as she witnessed her monster raise the ax over his head. 

She cried for her mommy and daddy. 

She pleaded for mercy.

All she could hear was his loud boisterous laughing and laughing and laughing and-

…

Then her monster gobbled her up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing scary stuff apparently. 
> 
> If you like this check out my other stuff for more Undertale.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comment and Kudos and I will stop being lazy and write more. 
> 
> Good night!
> 
> Don't let the bedbugs bite...
> 
> =)


End file.
